My name on a Tombstone Mi nombre en una lápida sepulcral
by He said evasively
Summary: Lockwood and Co. are on a ghost-case to fight ghosts in a graveyard, when Lucy finds a tombstone with her name on it. This story is in English and Spanish to help your bilingual skills. Lockwood y Co. están en un caso fantasma cuando Lucy encontras una lápida sepulcral con su nombre. Esta histora es en ingés y español para ayudar a tus habilidades bilingües
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello my friends! This story is in English and Spanish. I tried my best to write direct translations. Half of the chapter is in English, and the rest will be the exact same thing in Spanish. If anyone notices any mistakes, please tell me!**

**_¡Hola mis amistades! Esta historia es in iglés y español. Intenté mi mejor escribir traducciones directo. Mitad de este capítulo es en inglés y los demás es el mismo en español. ¡Si alguien nota cualquier errores, dime por favor!_**

_English/Inglés:_

¨They´re floating everywhere!¨ I breathed in Lockwood´s ear. He shuddered and unsheathed his rapier.

Now, where were we? In a cemetery, that, oddly enough, should be a safe place will all the iron and silver protection here to keep the dead away. This was a cold night in 1965, made colder still by free ghosts.

¨Well, apparently, Lucy!¨ That was George, grunting with charm. ¨You´re a genius!¨

¨We need to be calm!" Lockwood said, not being calm. ¨The ghosts are closer, therefore we need the flares! Lucy?¨

¨Oh! Well…" I laughed rather awkwardly, looking in my backpack, empty of flares. Apparently, I hadn't brought enough. ¨The flares… well… I don't have them anymore. Do you?¨

¨Obviously not, or why would I ask you? Very well, George?¨

¨Hey, don´t ask me, I brought the chains!¨

¨...Well, at least we have that.¨ said Lockwood, looking anguished. ¨All in all, everything's fine, then...¨

¨It _so _isn´t, Lockwood.¨ A specter was creeping closer. I lifted my rapier and stabbed at it.

¨Yep, she's telling the truth.¨ George, as helpful as ever. ¨In short, we don't have the flares- thanks, Lucy, good job on your part- but on the other hand we have the chains. So then… consequently… therefore I think we should go quick-ish from here, and then return with _proper_ equipment.¨

I swore, suggesting another place George could go and do instead.

¨I couldn´t be more in agreement.¨ said Lockwood. He then glanced at us. ¨Agreeing with George, I mean.¨

¨Of course,¨ I said loudly, ignoring the both of them, ¨Do you remember when you lost the chains at Mrs. Hope´s house, Lockwood? Even I didn't forget the flares, for the first time I just didn't bring enough!¨

¨Be calm, please, Lucy.¨ Lockwood said. His black eyes seemed to penetrate mine. ¨I´m not blaming you at at all.¨

The spirits slid closer, perhaps thrilled with my energy. Lockwood moved next to me.

¨Everything's fine, Luce.¨The ghosts aren't strong- therefore, we have nothing to fear.¨ He whispered, then putting his hand close to my shoulder, smiling slightly at my blush.

_¨Well, well. What are _you _doing?¨_

This day just continued to get better and better.

¨Not right now, Skull.¨ I whispered, looking down at my backpack on the ground.

_¨You know, perhaps I don´t have eyes anymore, but even I can see you and Lockwood cuddling. Well, you all both are an a ghost-hunt right now? How romantic.¨_

¨And George is here, of course.¨

_¨Notably less romantic. But still! At least you should move closer to Lockwood. Feel his abs. That's right, like that Lucy-¨_

With a shudder and a blush I moved away from Lockwood.

¨Of _course_ not. You´re very strange. Perhaps you should try to be normal for a change.¨

_¨Normal? Me? And by what means? What year is this? I mean, it's only 1965 right now, I think that I´ll be normal when I´m not a little ghost in a jar. Now,_ that's _not ´normal´-¨_

¨Alright, let's go!¨ yelled George, his back pressing against mine. A specter floated closer and closer to me and Lockwood.

_¨-You worry yourself so much about Lockwood. Worry about the ghosts, my dear Lucy. And perhaps one little ghost particularly… -Careful, they're behind you!¨_

¨Yeah, let's go.¨ I agreed, stabbing behind me.

Lockwood sighed. ¨I suppose so.¨

¨Wait!¨ I shouted suddenly. The light from the lurking phantoms shone upon a gravestone. I leaned in closer. What was the name?

¨Luce, we need to go!¨ George yelled.

As if I was ghost-locked, I couldn't move. The letters were shrouded in darkness. I thought that perhaps I saw-

¨Now, Lucy!¨ That was the skull, but he sounded very far away from me.

My heart jumped as a burst of light illuminated the tombstone.

_**Lucy Joan Carlyle**_

_**Perished 1965**_

The words washed over me.

¨It _can´t_ be...¨

_To be continued..._

Spanish/Español:

¨¡Ellos están flotando por todos lados!¨ respiró yo en el oído de Lockwood. Él se estremeció y desenvainó su estoque. ¿Donde estábamos? En un cementerio, que, curiosamente, debería ser un puesto seguro con todo los hierro y plata protección allí para guardar los muertos alejado. Esto fue un noche frío en 1965, más frío todavía por los fantasmas gratis.

¨¡Por lo visto, Lucy!¨ Eso estaba George, gruñendo con encado. ¨¡Eres una genia!¨

¨¡Necesitamos ser calma!" Lockwood dijo, no está siendo calma. ¨Las fantasmas están muy cerca, por lo tanto, necesitamos las llamaradas. ¿Lucy?¨

¨¡Oh! Bueno...¨ Me reí mejor dicho torpemente, mirando en mi mochila, vacía de llamaradas. Por lo visto, yo no había traído bastante. ¨Las llamaradas…pues... no las tengo.¿Las tienes?¨

¨¿Aparemente no, o para qué te preguntaría? Muy bien, George?"

¨¡Oye, no me preguntas, traje las cadenas!¨

¨Siquiera tenemos esa.¨ Dijo Lockwood, mirando angustiado. ¨En fin, todo está bien, pues...¨

¨lo _tan _no es, Lockwood.¨ Un espectro estuve acechando más cerca. Yo levanté mi estoque y de lo apuñalé.

¨Sí, ella está diciendo la verdad!¨ George, como servicial como siempre. ¨En definitiva, no tenemos las llamaradas-gracias, Lucy, bien trabajo por tu parte- sino por otro parte tenemos las cadenas. Así que… por consiguiente… por lo tanto creo deberíamos ir rápido-como lejos de aquí, y entonces volver con equipo _apropiado._¨

Juré, sugiriendo un lugar otro donde George podría ir y hacer en lugar.

¨No podría estar más de acuerdo." Dijo Lockwood. Él entonces nos miró. ¨En acuerdo con George, por supuesto.¨

¨Por cierto,¨ Yo dije en voz alta, ignorando ellos dos. ¨¿recuerdas cuando perdiste las cadenas a la casa de Señora Hope, Lockwood? ¡Siquiera yo no olvidé las llamaradas! ¡Justo no traje bastante, y por primera vez!¨

¨Por favor estás calma, Lucy,¨ Lockwood dije. Sus ojos negros parecieron penetrar míos. ¨Estoy no culpandote para nada.¨ Los espiritus se deslizaron más cerca, tal vez emocionado con mi energía. Lockwood movió junto a mí.

¨Todo está bien Luce. Los fantasmas no son fuerte. Así pues tenemos nada miedo.¨ Susurró él, entonces ahora poniendo un mano muy cerca de mis cachetes, sonreiendo suavamente ante mi sonrojo.

_¨Vaya, vaya, qué estás haciendo ahorita?¨_

Este día justo continuado estar mejor y mejor.

¨No ahora mismo, calaca.¨ Susurré, mirando abajo adonde mi mochilla en el suelo.

_¨Sabes, quizás no tengo ojos todavía no, pero aún yo puedo ver tú y Lockwood acurrucándose. ¿Pues, ustedes estan en una caza de fantasmitas, ahorita. Qué romántico."_

¨Y George está aquí, por supuesto.¨

_¨Notablemente romántico menos. Pero, todavía! Por los menos debes acercar a Lockwood. Tanteas sus abdominales. Esa es derecho, así, Lucita-¨_

Con un estremecimiento y un sonrojo moví lejos de Lockwood.

¨Claro que no. Eres muy extraño. Quízas debes intentar ser normal para variar.¨

_¨¿Normal? ¿Yo? ¿Y por medio de qué? ¿Qué año es esto? O sea, es solo 1965, creo que yo seré normal cuando no soy una fantasma en un tarro. Ahora _eso _no es ´normal´-¨_

¨¡Órale, vamos!¨ gritó George, su atrás presionado contri mío. Un espectro se flotó cada vez más cerca de mí y Lockwood.

_¨Tú te preocupas tanto sobre Lockwood. Preocupas sobre los fantasmas, Lucita. Y tal vez una fantasmita particularmente... ¡Cuidado, estan trás ti!¨_

¨Sí, vamonos.¨ Acordé yo, apuñalando trás mí.

¨Yo supongo que sí.¨ suspiró Lockwood.

¨¡Espero!¨ Grité yo de repente. La luz de los fantasma brilló en un lápida sepulcral. Yo incliné más cerca. ¿Qué estaba el nombre?

¨¡Luce, necesitamos salir!¨ gruñó George.

Como si fui cerrado por una fantasma, no pude mover. Los letras fue envuelto en oscuridad. Pero pensó que vi-

_¨Ahora, Lucy!¨ _Fue la calavera, pero él sonó muy lejos de mí.

Mi corazón saltó como un estallido de luz se iluminó la lápida sepulcral.

_**Lucy Joan Carlyle **_

_**Murió 1965. **_

Las palabras parecieron lavar sobre me.

¨No puede _ser._..¨

_continuará..._


	2. Chapter 2

English/ Inglés

Portland Row; Hours later

¨I-It was ephemeral but I saw the gravestone wearing the darkness like a shroud.¨ With a shudder I stopped trying to sharpen my rapier and I aspired to sheath it. I tried not to shake. ¨But suddenly, the ghosts were lighting it and… I saw...¨

I was weak. I wanted to slice, stab, hurt something… but even the Skull knew that just stabbing something didn´t solve problems.

¨Lucy, what did you see?¨" said Lockwood anxiously. His unsheathed blade shined by candlelight.

I moved away from him, his rapier blinding me. Brusquely, I jumped up. ¨Lockwood.¨ I said finally. ¨And George.¨ I included. ¨I need time to think.¨

They started protesting, but I ignored them both. I reached over to my backpack and took out the jar. ¨That includes you, Skull.¨

¨_Wait, Lucy…_!¨ said the Skull, sounding uneasy. _¨I can help you…. Perhaps if you tell me what you saw-¨_

¨No thanks.¨ With that, I left the room. I couldn't see what I looked like but it couldn´t be good. My face felt could, and it seemed to not have any blood in it. I ran to my room, shutting the door closed.

What the hell? I mean, how many people have the name ¨Lucy Joan Carlyle¨? Absolutely no one.

So, it _can't_ be…it´s _impossible_…

And not only that but the grave was freshly dug.

Perhaps the gravestone was an image… a ghost´s trick. But there was a problem- none of the apparitions were a Fetch. They were regular phantoms… normal. Only specters. And the ghosts themselves! What were they doing in a cemetery? All of this was very strange...

Whatever I knew, the gravestone with my name could not be real. And it _couldn´t_ be the future. I mean, the Fetch I saw in Aickmeres, the one that _seemed _like Lockwood, said that I would kill him, I would be his death. And that hadn't happened. Although… I gave a shudder. Because of that warning I was conscious of Lockwood's death wish. Perhaps my gravestone was a similar warning.

But I didn't have a death wish! _Why would my name be on a gravestone?_

Well, I knew what I had to do. Quietly, I snuck out of my room. Down the stairs, slowly, smoothly, until I reached the outside door…

¨Leaving already, Luce?¨ said a soft voice enveloped in darkness.

I froze, my hand on the handle of the door. ¨Lockwood?¨

Lockwood crossed his arms over his chest, waiting in a shadow. ¨And where are _you _going?¨ His eyes glinted from the darkness.

¨N-nowhere...¨ I hesitated.

Lockwood suddenly leaned forward. ¨It's dangerous outside.¨

Dammit, I didn´t have time for this. Could I leave? Could I tell him? No, I must be crazy! Why would I knowingly lead Lockwood in danger? Because somehow I knew that there would be danger...

¨I know… only for fresh air. i'll be safe outside. Go to bed.¨

He was quiet then and when he spoke again he sounded unsure. ¨¨Perhaps, if it would please you… I could c-¨

¨No thanks.¨ I interrupted, not entirely sure what he was about to say. Something within Lockwood´s eyes shone.

¨Okay, Lucy.¨

¨Goodnight, Lockwood.¨

Neither of us moved.

¨Well, well, what are you both doing at this late time, hmm? It must be at least midnight.¨

Oh hell. It was George, stumbling down the stairs. Not only that but he was wearing his old pajamas, the ones that were too tight. I saw things I didn't want to see.

¨Nothing!" I said irritated, while Lockwood blinked. ¨Blimey, George. That hole has really gotten bigger. Why, I can almost see your-¨

While they were talking, I turned the handle and stepped outside, before quietly shutting the door.

¨Really? I didn't think that anyone noticed.¨ George was saying to Lockwood as I moved away from the house.

¨It's impossible not to notice.¨

I sprinted, slipping across the bricked pavement, my rapier at my side, flares stuffed down my trousers. Past Charlston street I ran. I remembered when me and Holly had fought a nasty specter there, nearly had caught Holly if I hadn't found it´s bones buried below the street. As it was, her nice white frock was torn and muddy. She had been devastated.

Past the coffeehouse where Inspector Barnes claimed had the best cappuccino. I seriously doubted it.

Past Eickersmith´s, the hardware store where the Chained Corpse had surprised us. Nice bit of publicity we got there.

Meanwhile, at Portland Row, as I later heard from the skull, George and Lockwood were bickering per normal-

¨It so isn´t.¨ George was shouting, red in the face.

¨It is too. It's true, just admit it.¨ Lockwood said defiantly.

¨No! The pirate head´s mine.¨

The skull´s ectoplasm stirred from the table. _¨I hear fighting?¨ _ It inquired. ¨_Lucy?-_¨ It hurriedly glanced around the room and then swore. _¨Oh, hell. You´ve gone and you've left me with these two idiots_.¨

¨I actually found it, remember?¨

¨Yes, but _if you recall_-¨

¨_Hey, this means that I can say whatever I want, now that I´m not in the presence of a lady._¨ The skull suddenly shone green, scaring George and Lockwood out of their argument. The treacherous skull made a malicious face, viciously glowing, mouthing words that Lockwood and George could guess at even without my help.

As for me? Well, at this time, I had arrived at the cemetery.

Spanish/Español

¨E-estuvo efímero pero vi la l-lápida llevando la tiniebla como una mortaja.¨ Con un estremecimiento, detuve intentando afilar mi estoque y yo ambicioné enfundarlo. Intenté no agitar. ¨Pero, de repente, los aparecidos estuvieron alumbrarla- y…. vi¨

Fui débil. Quise rebanar, apuñalar, herir algo…pero aun la calaverita supo que justo apuñalando algo no resolver problemos.

¨¿Lucy, qué viste?¨ Dije Lockwood, ansioso. Su espada desenvainada que lució por la luz de una vela.

Mové alejado de él, su estoque cegandome.

¿Y donde estábamos ahora? Portland Row, horas luego. bruscamente, saltí arriba.

¨Lockwood.¨ Dije finalmente. ¨Y George.¨ Incluí a él. ¨Necesito tiempo para pensar.¨

Ellos comenzaron protestando, pero los ignoré.

Alcancé sobre a mi mochila y tomé afuera el tarro. ¨Eso incluje tú, calavera.¨

_¨¡Esperas, Lucita…!_¨ dijo la calaca sonando intranquilo. _¨Puedo ayudarte… tal vez si dime qué tú viste-¨_

¨No gracias.¨ Con eso, dejé la sala. No pude ver qué yo me veía como pero lo no pudo estar bueno. Mi cara fui frió, y parecí no tener cualquier sangre en la. Corré a mi habitación, golpeando la puerta cerrada.

_¿Qué demonios? _O sea, cuánto personas tiene el nombre ¨Lucy Joan Carlyle¨? Ninguno. ¡Nadie!

_Así que no puede ser… no es posible…. _

Y no solo eso, pero la losa fue recién hecho.

Tal vez la lápida estuvo un imagen… un engaño de los espectros. Pero, ahí fue un problema. Nada de los aparecidos fue un Fetch. Ello fueron espantosos regular… normal. Sólo espectros. ¡Y los fantasmas mismos! ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo en un cementerio? Todo estuvo muy extraño…

Lo que sea supe; la lápida con mi nombre no pudieron ser real. Y _no_ pudieron _ser_ el futuro. O sea, el Fetch vi en Aickmeres, el único _parecieron_ como Lockwood, dije que yo él mararía, y sería su muerte. Y eso no pasó. Aunque… di un estremecimiento. Porque de esa advertencia estuve consciente de el deseo de muerto de Lockwood. Quizás mi lápida está un advertencia parecida.

Pero, no tenía un deseo de muerto, Así que _¿Porque mi nombre es en un lápida?_

Bien, supe qué tuve que hacer. Tranquilamente, me escabullí de mi habitación. Abajo las escaleras, despacito, suavecito, hasta alcancé la puerta exterior….

¨¿Ya dejando, Luce?¨ Dijo una vocecita suavecito envuelto en oscuridad.

Me quedé inmóvil mi mano en la manija de la puerta. ¨¿Lockwood?¨

Lockwood cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, esperando en una sombra. ¨¿Y dónde vas?¨ Sus ojos tuvo un destello de la osuridad.

¨P-por ninguna parte...¨ Vacilé.

De repente Lockwood se inclinó adelante. ¨Es peligroso afuera.¨

¡Maldito! ¡No tuve tiempo para esto! ¿Pude dejolo? ¿Pude dile? ¡No, estuve siendo loco! ¿Por qué lideraría Lockwood en peligro? Porque de alguna manera supe que había peligro...

¨Yo sé… justo para aire fresco. Sí, sí estaré seguro afuera, pues gracias Lockwood. Acostarse.¨

Él estuvo tranquilo después y cuando él habló de nuevo él sonó inseguro. ¨Quizas, te gustaría si… yo sal-¨

¨No gracias.¨ Interrumpí, no enteramente seguro qué él fue diciendo. Alguna cosa dentro de los ojos de Lockwood brillaron.

¨Ándale, Luce.¨

¨Buenas noches, Lockwood.¨

Ninguno de nosotros mudamos.

¨¿Vale, vaya, qué están haciendo en este tiempo atrasado, hmm? Debe estar siquiera medianoche.¨

Oh demonio, fue George, tropezando abajo las escaleras. No solo eso pero él fue vistiendo su pijamas viejas, los unos que fueron apretado demasiado. Vi cosas no quise ver.

¨¡Nada!¨ Dije irritado mientras Lockwood pestañeó. ¨Pucha, George. Eso agujero ha en serio vuelto más grande. Pues sí, puedo casi ver tu-¨

Mientras ellos fueron hablando, giré la perilla y pisé afuera, tranquilamente cerrando la puerta.

¨¿De verdad? No pensé que alguien notó.¨ George fue diciendo a Lockwood mientras yo caminé alejado.

¨Está imposible no notar.¨

Sprinté, corredizo sobre pavimento de ladrillo, mi estoque a mi lado, llamaradas rellenado abajo mi pantalones. Más allá de la calle de Charlston corré. Recordé cuando Holly y yo ha nos peleamos un espectro horripilante allí. Por poco ha atrapó Holly si yo no había descubrir sus huesos abajo la calle. Como era, la blusa de Holly fue lodosa y desgarrada. Ella fue devastado.

Más allá de la café donde Agente Barnes afrió que tenía el mejor cappuccino. Seriodamente, lo dudé.

Más allá de la tienda Eickersmith´s, donde el encadenado cadáver ha nos sorprendió. Un bueno pedacito de publicidad tuvimos allá.

Mientras tanto, por Portland Row, como oído luego de la calaca, George y Lockwood fueron discutiendo por normal-

¨Lo tan no está.¨ George fue gritando, rojo en su rostro.

¨Sí, está verdadero, justo lo admites.¨ Dijo Lockwood desafiante.

¨¡No! La cabeza de la pirata es mío.¨

El ectoplasm de la calavera de la mesa se agíto. ¨¿_Oído luchando?_¨ indagó. ¨_¿Lucy?_¨ Miró apresuradamente alrededor la sala en entonces juró. ¨_Ay, demonio. Te has ido y me dejaste con estas idiotas._¨

¨Actualmente, yo lo encontré, ¿recuerdas?¨ Lockwood fue diciendo.

¨Sí, pero si _tú recuerdas_-¨

¨_Oye, esto significa que puedo decir lo que sea quiero, ya que estoy no en la presencia de una mujer._¨ La calaca de repente brilló verde, asustando a George y Lockwood de su argumento. El calavera traicionera hizo una cara maliciosa, luciendo viciosamente, sincronización de sus labios para formar palabras que aun Lockwood y George podrían adivinar sin la ayuda de mi.

A eso tiempo, fui en la cementerio.


End file.
